Helen's hidden secert part 1
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is a vampire knight fanfiction about something from Helen's past that she hoped was over kept hidden but out of nowhere it has come to clame her.


It was a hot summers day at cross academy and most of the day class students had gone home for the summer as had half of the moon dorm students except for a small few who decided to stay.

"It's so hot lately and our uniforms don't help." Helen said as Takuma handed her a cool glass of lemonade "I agree but there isn't much we can do about that." Takuma said as he then sat down next to her as Brad walked over to Hanabusa "what is it Brad...why are you looking at me like that?" Hanabusa asked while shaking "why don't you use your power to cool it down in here Hanabusa or do you want me to tell Kaname sama when he returns." Brad said as he glared at Hanabusa "alright fine." Hanabusa replied as he put his hand on the wall behind him and a burst of ice started to cover the walls and slowly cooled the whole of the moon dorm down just then there was a knock at the door "I'll get it." said Sara Awayuki as she came running down the stairs and to the dorm's main door, once she opened the door she saw it was headmaster cross carrying a box "greetings headmaster" she said as he walked into the dorm "hello everyone sorry if this may be a bit late put your summer uniforms are here." he said as he held up one of the summer uniforms and the night class saw the material was lighter in wight and the shirt was now a vest and there was no jacket to wear "so what you think?" the headmaster then asked "um..well..it's..um" Brad said as he tried to find the right words to say that wouldn't hurt the headmaster's feelings "they look great Headmaster!" said Kaori as she quickly stood up off one of the dorms sofas "I had a feeling you would all like them." replied the headmaster as he walked over to Helen "here is a letter I have been asked to give to you Helen." he said before he left the dorm.

Helen then ran up to her dorm room and read the letter as she sat on her bed, as she read the letter Helen started to feel uneasy as the letter was from the head of a vampire family who showed interest in Helen marrying their son who was a friend to Helen when she was a small child and who had died before Helen arrived at cross academy "why are they bothering me now after I told them no." Helen said to herself as she punched a hole in a wall in her dorm room before she jumped down out her room window and ran to the academy's lake where she could clear her head.

"I can't belive I am going to have to deal with them again."Helen said to herself as she lay on the ground and she felt like someone was watching her "who's there show yourself"Helen orderd as she jumped up "is that any way to treat the one your going to marry?"said a deep twisted voice as a tall vampire with black hair and grey eyes walked over to Helen "what are you doing here when me and my family said no?"Helen asked as she stepped back "now than Helen how about you come with me so we can start a new life together."the vampire said with a dark grin as he grabbed Helen's right wrist tightly "no let me go, Brent let me go or I'll" Helen started to say as she tried to pull away from Brent "or you'll do what when you know you can't break free"Brent said as he pulled Helen tight to himself and tilted her head and lowered his head to her neck as she struggled to try to get free and as Brent's lips touched her neck the ice-cold chill made her scream loudly.

meanwhile back in the moon dorm Takuma entered Helen's room with two cups of tea "Helen I have made some tea for the two of us it's your fav"Takuma said but quickly saw Helen wasn't in her room and he spotted Helen's letter on her bed and he quickly read it and quickly turned to leave her room through the open door but he suddenly heard Helen's scream "Helen!"he shouted as he turned and jumped out of her window and started to run to the lake quickly and once he arrived at the lake he saw Helen was being held agent her will "let her go!"Takuma shouted loudly as he held Helen's katana that he grabbed on his way out of her room "Takuma!"Helen cryed as she tried again to break free from Brent "this is none of your concern boy"Brent said as he opened his mouth wide and moved it closer to Helen's neck and started to pirce it with his fangs "no, Takuma!"Helen cryed loudly as her blood started to run down her neck "I said to you to let her go"Takuma said as he ran over with Helen's Katana "how dare you treat someone like this"Takuma said as Helen started to struggle to keep her eyes open "I suggest you stop or you'll end up killing her" Takuma said with an angry voice "fine I got some of what I wanted from her, for now at least"Brent said as he let go of Helen just as out of nowhere smoke started to come out of his eyes and mouth "how dare you hurt our friend" said a voice and when Helen struggled to left her head to see she saw it was Brad and Serena with their weapons "how dare you sir hurt her."Serena said loudly as she stood next to Brad "I'll leave for now but mark my words that girl is mine."Brent said as he vanished as Helen coughed up some of her own blood as she lay bleeding on the ground "Helen!"Takuma said as he rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms "Helen please hold on, alright"Takuma said as he rushed her back to the moon dorm and lay her on one of the dorm sofas "I'll go get some warm water."Serena said as she rushed into the kitchen "I'll go fetch some blankets"Brad said as he ran up stairs as Takuma held Helen's hands tightly "what has happened here?"Kaname asked as He walked over from the dorm's library.


End file.
